Blythe Memories
by AlwaysBlythe
Summary: As Anne and Gilbert approach their thirtieth anniversary, they reminisce over some of the more memorable moments they have shared together.  These untold vignettes affirm the deep, unwavering bond shared between the couple... the truest kindred spirits.


A/N: The following is a series of stories told by Gilbert and Anne, as they reminisce about the past 30 years they have spent together. I am a huge fan of L.M. Montgomery and all of her works, particularly the Anne of Green Gables Series. My only complaint is that the later books of the Anne series focus on the Blythe family on the whole and seems to loose sight of the inspiring relationship shared between Gilbert and Anne. Of course there are glimpses into the unwavering bond shared between the couple; in fact my favorite part of _Anne of Ingleside_ occurs in the very few last chapters, which focus on Anne and Gilbert. And this is also not to say that I didn't enjoy reading about the Blythe children- nor would I change any of the later novels. Yet, I feel as if a love which was built up for three novels, deserves a bit more attention. So, these stories are woven into Montgomery's established plot, as forgotten tales of Anne and Gilbert.

PROLOGUE

The warm glow of the radiant fire danced across the room, casting shadows across the couple nestled before its heat. Anne was, once again, lost in a fanciful dream—traveling through the mysteriously enchanting countryside of Spain. As Gilbert glanced up from the medical editorial he was critiquing, he couldn't help but wonder where his Anne-girl was imagining herself at that very moment. Despite the fact that he and his wife were approaching the 30 year remembrance of their life together, Gilbert still saw the irresistible spirited Anne of many years past, who had enchanted her way into his heart. An onlooker might note that this picturesque couple had retained their youthfulness quite remarkably, both in body and in spirit. Yet, written plainly in those large grey eyes of Anne's and in the forever twinkling hazel ones of Gilbert, was knowledge and experience—both of joy and tragedy—that only comes after over five decades of life.

It had been sometime since Gilbert found his wife as wholly detached from reality as she was at present. Though never fully understood by Gilbert, Anne's fantasy world was a place where Anne was able to release her vivid imagination and let her wonderful thoughts and dreams soar. Sadly, the harsh realities of the war had kept Anne relatively grounded as of late. For many months after their son's death, Gilbert found it difficult to gaze into the eyes of the one he loved, for they reflected the baleful sorrow and grief that both parents felt so acutely.

Gilbert sighed. Walter…. He could barely think of the name without wincing. Unlike his older brother Jem, Walter Blythe had always been his mother's son. From a very young age, Jem had idolized his father, trying to emulate him in every way. Though he inherited his mother's ruddy hair and "fiery spirit", Jem's ambition, pragmatism and easy-going manner all came from Gilbert. Yet Gilbert's second oldest son had his mother's starry grey-green eyes and the soul of a dreamer. Walter's fanciful imagination and poetic mind was a sharp contrast to Gilbert's practical rational ways of thinking, which is why Gilbert had often found it difficult to relate to this side of his son and wife. He was an outsider to their exclusive little club. He could remember as if it were yesterday, returning home to Ingleside after a long day's work to find Anne and Walter resting languidly on the porch, with far-off gazes, envisioning their world of make-believe with romantic delight. Anne would later attempt to explain Walter's latest fantasies and stories. In turn, Gilbert would nod and smile without truly understanding. A part of him was saddened by the fact that he would never truly be able to understand Walter like Anne did, while a much larger part of him delighted in the fact that his wife had finally found her true kindred spirit; someone who shared in her beautiful thoughts and fantasies, something that he and Diana were never able to do when they were all children.

It was not surprising, therefore, after the initial shock and grief of Walter's death wore away, that Anne was reluctant to return to neverland. It was as if a veil had been lifted and she was finally seeing the world for what it was. Even after Anne's physical health had begun to rebound, Gilbert could tell that his once light-hearted, idealistic wife, was completely disenchanted with the realities of life. Even after Jem and Shirley had both returned to them safe and sound, Anne's eyes never shone the way they had before the war. Gilbert couldn't help for feel responsible for this. What it not his role has her devoted husband to protect her from harm and sorrow? Yet, wasn't he the one who allowed all of his sons to join up in the first place?

For months, Gilbert became wretched with guilt and worry for his wife. Even as an experienced physician of many years who had fought the great destroyer on many occasions, Gilbert was at a loss for how to mend his wife's broken heart. He continued to struggle with this crisis for some time until one blessed day when a greater power decided it was time to intervene. That morning after breakfast, Anne had decided to go for a ramble through the garden into Rainbow Valley. Gilbert had just settled down in his office with his morning coffee and the paper when Anne came running into the room, nearly springing into his arms.

"Why Anne-girl," said Gilbert anxiously as his strong arms tightened around her, "what's the matter? Are you hurt? Is it one of the children? Do I need to get my bag-"

Anne cut him off.

"Nothing and everything is the matter!" cried Anne with a positively jubilant expression. "Oh Gilbert! I have seen him. I have seen Walter!"

With a look of utter shock and disbelief, Gilbert hesitated. Had Anne finally been driven to madness by grief?

Seeing his expression Anne very nearly laughed. "Oh dear, do calm down. I haven't completely lost my head. What I meant to say is, as I was walking through rainbow valley, I was overcome with a very familiar presence. Oh darling, I just knew it was him. I have barely been able to even think of him without sadness. But you know, his memory is just so engrained into that magical place, I couldn't help but imagine him in front of me as a young child running through the meadow, or as a yodeling youth chasing Rilla around, or even as a thoughtful compassionate adult reading poetry under the white lady."

With these pictures of his beloved son dancing vividly in his head, Gilbert began to smile. Anne continued, "I was suddenly swept away into his dreamland, recounting his most beautiful and cherished thoughts and dreams. Gilbert, I just KNEW then that this was what Walter had wanted for me. Not to shut out his memory with feelings of sorrow, but rather celebrate and honor his memory by cherishing all that I can remember of him." As Gilbert looked down at his wife wrapped in his arms, he could at last start to see his Anne-girl in her luminous grey eyes. Walter's memory would most certainly live on.

After that day, the worry for his wife had certainly begun to ease. And so, seeing Anne at present, beneath the glow of the fire with that familiar far away look again, Gilbert happily recognized that his wife had finally reclaimed her role as a dreamer of dreams.

His audible sigh of relief immediately broke Anne's trance, as her eyes rose to meet Gilbert's. She smiled her very Annest of smiles, which Gilbert knew she reserved especially for him. He couldn't help but grin foolishly back at her. "Penny for them?" asked Anne. Gilbert patted the sofa seat next to him, and Anne happily ascended, curling up next to him before the fire.

As Gilbert stroked her rich russet hair, he mused "I was just thinking about how lovely it is to catch you in a daydream once again. I had begun to believe you were going to give it up forever." Gilbert added with a tease, "Why, a pragmatic Anne just wouldn't suit you at all!" Anne smiled, "yes I am glad that I am able to return to my castles in the sky. Though, I have to admit that I have become entirely more grounded than I was once upon a time in my irresponsible youth. I suppose I have you thank for that."

Gilbert frowned. "Or rather _to blame_ for that. I really hope that I am not the one responsible for bringing you down from the clouds Anne. The Blythes have always attached themselves too strongly to earthly things, and I am afraid I have inherited this weakness. My pragmatism and rationale might help me as a doctor, but it's not something I would want for you—you just wouldn't be Anne with that wonderful imagination of yours sweetheart."

"Dearest, please don't worry yourself. Let me explain what I meant. While I love returning to the world of my imagination and fancy, I must say that the best most magical moments of my existence have been entirely and overwhelmingly real. And I also have you to thank for THAT Dr. Blythe," replied Anne with a saucy grin. "As a child, before I was at Green Gables, I used my imaginary world to escape from the horrific cruelties which I faced daily. I needed to imagine-up friends and family that loved me." Before Gilbert could interrupt with words of love and reassurance, Anne forged on. "For the last thirty years, actually it has probably been for even longer than that, you have made sure to do whatever it took to make all of my wonderful dreams into realities. Of course, our lives have been filled with highs and lows, as it should be. Yet some of the joys of my life, I don't think I could even properly imagine!"

Gilbert caressed his wife's cheek gently."You have brought me more joy than I will ever be able to say these past 30 years Anne-girl," said Gilbert softly. And it was there, that our couple delved into a series of do-you-remembers, highlighting their particularly memorable moments shared throughout their life together.

Reviews and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
